


Мать

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [13]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Офелия не заслужила, чтобы ее забыли.





	Мать

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, упоминание каноничных смертей персонажей

Мерседес снился нежный, невесть как распустившийся на давно мертвой ветви смоковницы цветок, пока сын своим вскриком не разбудил ее. Это было знакомо — стремительно вскочить с постели, будто разъяренная кошка, сгруппироваться, приготовиться рвать врага, крушить его всем, что под руку попадется, а если не будет времени вооружиться — терзать пальцами, зубами… Но ничего не пришлось, в комнате никого постороннего не было — лишь мерно тикали часы, да встрепанный спросонья мальчишка уже поднялся навстречу, чтобы обхватить Мерседес руками, в свою очередь успокаивая и защищая ее.

— Я в порядке, в порядке, — извинялся он, но чувствовалось, как сердце его трепещет.

Мерседес заметила, что до опасного часто.

— Кошмар? — хрипло уточнила она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, пышные, как у Офелии и сеньоры.

— Мне приснился Фавн. У него жуткая улыбка.

— Ты знаешь Фавна? — Мерседес показалось, что ее собственный голос дребезжит, как звонок, возвещающий окончание смены на фабрике.

Фавн был любимой сказкой Офелии. Но сейчас он определенно зря снова объявился в жизни Мерседес, пугая ее куда больше ребенка. Она едва не приказала ему уходить, будто он был не в сновидении, а в комнате, немигающе пялясь из угла.

Когда-то она говорила сестре своего сына, что верит в Фавна. В почти другой жизни на старой мельнице, где Мерседес была не бригадиром смены, а прислугой ненавистного капитана. Зря она посчитала когда-то, что сможет забрать оттуда только его ребенка, оставив там остальное. Оно прорастало в них обоих, как цветы через мостовую, но Мерседес всегда казалось, что свой след оно оставило лишь на ней. Только так и должно было быть, чтобы хоть один из них еще мог быть счастлив.

Возможно, зря она всполошилась? Ну конечно же зря!

— Откуда ты знаешь Фавна? — как можно мягче спросила она, подсаживаясь на кровать и увлекая сына к себе в объятия. Ну кто же из ребятни не знает Фавна, экая невидаль.

— Он сказал, что пришел передать привет от своей принцессы.

Это было еще ничего. Просто воображение — живое и яркое, как у Офелии, несвойственное капитану Видалю. Пусть и такое сильное, что пугает владельца.

Мерседес сделалось легче. Но одновременно с этим ей вспомнились стылые ночи у мельницы, и треск ломающихся часов, и мысли пристроить сына своего злейшего врага в приют, где такие младенцы при тогдашнем голоде…

Мерседес не могла. Он был также сыном сеньоры Кармен, долгожданным братом Офелии, которую она мысленно уже приняла в дочери, намереваясь бежать с ней. Она была готова умереть за Офелию, а та умерла за своего брата. Лишь поэтому Мерседес должна была спасти его. Принять его.

Это оказалось куда проще, чем теперь терзаться страхами. Все остальные, кого она любила, были мертвы. Даже Педро в конечном итоге не повезло: генерал Франко утвердился во власти, и больше не было никакой надежды его сместить. Это было бессмысленно. И если не он — так кто-то другой, еще более ужасный. Чудовище, приходящее в сновидения, было еще ничего. Куда страшнее было бы, объявись в них покойный капитан, чьего имени мальчишка до сих пор не знает.

Мерседес погладила сына по щеке, нежной, как смоковничный цветок, и запела без слов. Это была песня о женщине, имевшей общего ребенка с тем, кого она ненавидит, и с той, кого она любит, разом. О безграничной нежности к нему, о легко сказанной новым соседкам и сослуживицам правде: его отец погиб на войне. Можно было честно рассказать ребенку, что у него имелась когда-то родная мать, которая умерла, подарив ему свет. И сестра, добрая и мечтательная, вся нежная, как цветочный лепесток, уничтоженная настоящим, не сказочным чудовищем. А его отец — то самое чудовище, из всех развлечений предпочитающее пытки и мечты о том, что этот самый вот мальчик однажды узнает, кем должен стать — достойной ему заменой, никогда не забывающей время его смерти.

Возможно, Мерседес решилась бы так поступить, если бы не тонкие теплые пальцы Офелии, крепко сжатые в ее руке в ночном лесу, когда их окружила погоня. Если бы не ее кровь, пузырящаяся под колыбельную в старинном каменном желобе, не звук, с которым раскрывались тиски, не безумные стоны раненых, не кроткий, ласковый взгляд сеньоры, не дрожь души, когда в малейшем ночном шорохе слышался не шепот волшебных фей, а угроза погибели…

Можно было рассказать одну красивую сказку, умолчав ранящие подробности. Про принцессу Офелию — вот кому бы пошла именно роль принцессы! — передающей весточки через своих сказочных слуг. У Мерседес даже сложилось в голове начало: «Давным-давно жила принцесса…»

Бессловесная песня Мерседес оборвалась.

Братом принцессы может быть только принц, иначе неправильно. А это означало, что мать принца — королева, а не простая прислуга. Это вело к самому страшному для Мерседес — старой мельнице, а еще к тому, что у нее с капитаном Видалем общий сын. К безумию, такому же сильному, как если бы на бесплодной столетиями смоковнице могли распуститься цветы.

И тем не менее Офелия не заслужила, чтобы ее забыли. Если бы у Мерседес были часы, она, быть может, остановила б их сразу после того, как та умерла, чтобы знать…

Знать, что мать никогда не забудет, сколько у нее детей. У Мерседес их было двое, и пусть они не были рождены ею, та любовь, которой они ее одарили, давала ей право считать их своими.

Мерседес почти решилась начать сказку.

— Я люблю тебя, мамочка, — нежно выдохнул мальчик, и она смолчала.


End file.
